A Lady and A Gentleman
by MysteriousRedReaper
Summary: AU After Raven's company agrees to take on Dick's project, memories seem to resurface and so do feelings.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **So, I started writing this, and well, yeah. You know, the usual, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

After nearly falling asleep for what seemed like the fourth time in the last hour, Raven managed to shake herself awake once more. Looking across the table, her colleague and friend, Ally, gestured for her to wipe her mouth. Complying to the suggestion, she wiped away the bit of drool that had managed its way past her lips. Looking up, she realized they were still in the middle of the same deal with the same boring representative. An older gentleman that had begun balding and was obviously drinking every night, due to the growing beer gut he was sporting. Not much caring for his idea, and already having missed half of his presentation, due to slipping in and out of consciousness, she began fiddling with her pen. 'I really need to cut back on the late night NCIS finales,' she thought to herself.

Raising her eyes when the rep finally finished talking, she looked to the boss at the head of the table. Now was time for the usual voting. The boss wasn't a great people person, but he knew how to work a room. Although at times he scared the living day lights out of her, the majority of the time he was friendly enough. "All in favor, please raise your hands," he ordered in his usual hard voice. Three out of the ten people sitting at the table raised their hands. "All those against?" The remaining seven, including herself raised their hands. "Well, unfortunately, we will not be producing your product," the boss said as usual when an idea was turned down. Watching as the boss gave a sturdy handshake and gestured to the door, she looked down at the next idea on the list.

Eyes passing over the name, she stopped and read it again. "Richard Wayne; Gotham city," she read. For one thing, she found it interesting that the next rep was from her hometown, but for another, she tried to figure out why that name was so darn familiar. Repeating the name over and over again in her mind, she continued trying to place it. She even mouthed it, letting it roll off her tongue silently. Fingers still twirling her pen, a nervous habit she'd been doing for as long as she could remember, she looked up when the next called rep entered.

A handsome man, taller than herself, even in her 4 inch Stilettos, entered in a tailored suit and what had to be a tie that ranged well over the seventy five dollar range. His hair passed his ears and he had bangs that came just above his eyes, yet he still managed to look clean cut. Pursing her lips, she attempted to place his face rather than his name, but she couldn't manage it.

She continued the same process of thoughts through out his entire presentation, still managing to listen to his rather interesting idea. Little did she know, he could feel her eyes burning his skin throughout the presentation. After he finished, she finally tore her eyes away to look toward the head of the table. "Opposed?" The head asked with a raised eyebrow. Three of her colleagues raised their hands. "For?" The remaining seven's hands shot up. Glancing back at the stud, she took note of the pleased grin on his face. His stance became stronger as the boss stood and walked over to shake his hand. "I'm excited to be working with you," he commented. Turning to face the board, he hitched a thumb over his shoulder, and spoke, "That's the last rep for the day. Everyone out."

Everyone quickly scattered out the door, talking of the few deals they had accepted that day. Staying behind, she pretended to be picking up papers she had 'dropped.' Raising her eyes when she heard her name, she found Ally standing in the doorway. "Rae, you coming?" She asked. Nodding her head, she pointed at the paperwork, and said, "Be there in a minute." Shrugging her shoulders, the brunette filed out the door, following the others. Noticing it was just she and the stud, she picked up the file, slid it under her arm and walked up to the new client.

Dick was cleaning up his presenting board and laptop. Looking up when he caught sight of the, what looked like murderous heals, he was stunned to find one of the board members standing in front of him. Coincidentally, she was the same one who had been analyzing him all through out his presentation. She had long legs for her small height and was clad in a light blue blouse and a skirt with a matching jacket. Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "I-uh- Ma'am." He stepped aside, assuming she was trying to make her way to the door. When she didn't move, his face bore a confused looked.

She chuckled in response to his reaction to seeing her. "Relax, I'm not going to throw out," she said smoothly. Placing a hand on the table, and leaned against it. "Congratulations on getting the approval," she spoke cooly. Looking him up and down, she finally cut to the chase. "So, this is going to seem like a weird question, but, what high school did you go to?"

Slightly stunned by the question, he hesitated with his answer. "Jump High...?" a hint of confusion in his voice. He noticed the way she analyzed him, and began feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Sighing, at the disappointment of not being able to place his name. "Oh, same here..." She trailed off, realizing the young stud was an old friend. "Wait, Dick?" She asked in astonishment. He looked up at her when she said his nick name. His face read shock at the fact that she called him that. Dropping the file on the table she pointed at her chest, before saying, "It's me! Raven?" She hoped he remembered her, they had only hung out occasionally, seeing as how he dated her best friend, Kori. She also happened to have had a small crush on him during that time.

Dick's eyebrows slid together as he tried remembering her. "Oh yeah! You were friends with Kori, weren't you?" He asked, remembering her vaguely. Looking up and down subtly, his only thoughts were, 'Damn, she's changed a lot. And definitely in a good way.' Nodding, now remembering her better, he asked, "So how've you been?" Might as well attempted to make small talk with one of his new bosses while leering at her.

Self consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest, as she was speaking with her old high school crush, and her blouse was rather low cut. "Not too bad, as you can see," she said a little smug like. She motioned her arms around the room and he took the hint, nodding his head. Resting her eyes on the desk out the door behind him, rather than he, she asked, "How about you? You and Kori still together? We haven't talked in awhile."

Dick wasn't too surprised she was high up in the company. Given how smart she was. He could still remember when she'd say she was a straight A student. Something she had been very proud of. "Alright, very cool. I got nothing to really complain about," he answered. Rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't know if he should tell her, seeing as how, they had been best friends. However, his honesty got the best of him. "We, uh, actually broke up the first few weeks of college," he admitted. Not looking directly at her, he continued cleaning up, hoping he could run out of the building before anything worse were to happen.

Shrugging her eyebrows in response, Raven kept a mostly expressionless face. She wasn't very surprised they had broken up. They had argued constantly whilst dating in high school. And she wasn't completely disappointed he was single. Examining her nails, she tried to play it cool before asking, "So, wanna get a beer? Think of it as a mix of a congrats and a way of catching up." She wasn't quite sure how he'd take her offer. Hopefully h wasn't thinking of it as a date. Not that she wouldn't mind going on one with him. Compared to his good looking he was then and now, it was like comparing Napoleon Dynamite to Johnny Depp. College life had treated him better than puberty.

Stunned by her words, Dick couldn't manage to think up a proper answer. Although he was hoping a yes would suffice. "Uh, sure just let me take this stuff down to my car," he muttered, closing his laptop and rolling up his presentation board. Looking up, he found her leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. She looked incredibly sensual with her raised eyebrows and her somewhat showing cleavage. Trying not to stare, he gathered his things and followed her out the door.

* * *

Read and Review! No Flames!


End file.
